


Lee Jaemin

by aye_its_alaina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuties, I Miss Jaemin, Jaeno, M/M, jaeno will thrive, nomin, nomin will survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: Jeno leaves Jaemin a little acrostic poem.





	1. Chapter 1

L-ove will always be associated with you in every shape and form

E-veryday I spend with you is a blessing no matter how we spend it

E-very night I have to spend without you leaves me cold and lonely

 

J-ust a beautiful and talented boy that I couldn't imagine ever becoming my boyfriend

A-mong all the other attractive people constantly around us, you still chose me

E-very time I look into your eyes, I can't help but feel like I'm falling in love all over again

M-y heart is too weak for how cute you are, you'll end up giving me a heart attack for your cuteness

I-love you so much and I have one more thing to say

N-a Jaemin, from now until forever, will you become my Lee Jaemin?


	2. Lee Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's response

L-oving you forever and always. No matter what, Babe 

E-verytime I make your eyes turn into those beautiful eye smiles, I fall a bit more 

E-venthough I'm just a bit taller, you can easily wrap me in your arms. 

 

J-oyfully spending time together is all I ever want

E-venthough we have had our bad moments, you never gave up on us, even when I lost hope myself

N-ever will I ever give up on us again. I mean it.

O-f course I'll become your Lee Jaemin. I love you, but will you still call me Nana even if I'm not Na Jaemin anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> If I put a link to my gofundme, will anyone check it out?


End file.
